moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aderician Calendar
The Aderician Calendar 'is the official calendar of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Put into place after the Independence of Gilneas by the nationalistic King Aderic, the Gilnean calendar serves to mark the customs and life of Gilneas as distinct from Arathor. Much like the Lotharian calendar, the Gilneans have adopted their own neologism to avoid counting backwards, which is "UAR", or "Under Arathorian rule." Meanwhile, to count forwards the Neologism "F.A.", or 'Following Aderic' is used, despite the fact that it denotes the actual founding of the Gilnean Kingdom, and not the birth of the legendary King Aderic. Aderic was actually born in year 30 U.A.R. When referring to pre-Arathor rule, it is referred to as Pre-dawn Gilneas, or P.D.G. Unlike most kingdoms which consider Arathor's rule to have been 1600 years, Gilneas considers an extra 85 years onto the count due to their late official departure from the Empire. The Gilnean Calendar is used almost solely in the Kingdom of Gilneas, although certain ethnically Gilnean inhabitants of Northern Silverpine, officially Lordaeron land, are also known to use the Calendar. The current year of the Aderician Calendar is 1145 F.A., which is 34 L.C. in the common Lotharian Calendar. (Timeline is currently a work in progress) Pre-dawn Gilneas *Either by boat or by land, Vrykul and their offspring arrive in Gilneas. (UNKNOWN) *The last of the Vrykul that remained with the pagan natives of Gilneas dies out. Surviving legends list them as little more than giant protectors that taught them of the Old Ways. Tribes continue to migrate into Gilneas. *Petty Kingdoms arise in Gilneas. Duathe and Eldir'thiirn amongst them. (Unknown P.D.G.) *The Legend of the King of the mire takes place during this era, a vicious beast sealed away in the Dark Woods by druids. (1000 P.D.G.) **A large amount of Old Ways worshipers disappear during this period, primarily in The Headlands. Legend or not, some catastrophe drastically decreases the population in the region. *The people of Arathor unite under Thoradin (10 P.D.G.) *Eldir'thiirn is conquered in the War of the Black Rose by the Arathorians and Duathe. (5 P.D.G.) **Duathe is eventually assimilated into the empire as well shortly after. (0 P.D.G.) *The Troll Wars occur and the period of Arathorian Rule begins. Arathorian Rule (~1685 U.A.R. - 0 F.A.) *Colonization of the Gilnean Peninsula as the furthest holding of the Empire. (1650 U.A.R) *The families of Cobal and Stanton arrive in The Headlands triggering one of the bloodiest family feuds in Gilneas history. (1400 U.A.R.) **Karnsburg is founded. **Cobal's Hold is founded. *The pagan worshipers of the Old Ways are persecuted by over zealous worshipers of the Light, decreasing the population of Old Ways worshipers in the Northern Headlands and what would become the Northgate Woods. (1,000 U.A.R.) *The regions of the Headlands that will become the Reach and the Bite become the center of Pagan worship along with the Dark Woods. The Cobal and Stanton blood feud recruit clans of pagans to their side, resulting in a greater amount of bloodshed. Seeking to be free of this, a large amount of pagans flee into the Reach and are reported to found a "city within the trees". (900 U.A.R.) *Seeking to reclaim the lands they once owned, the War of Thorns is waged against the Arathorians by the pagan peoples of Gilneas. They rally under the Wicker King. (600 U.A.R.) **The War of Thorns ends when the Wickers' holds in the Reach are destroyed and the Wicker King is captured. He is later set onfire after surrounding himself in a cage of thorns that the Legion could not cut through. The wicker city of Wickenden is never found. (550 U.A.R.) *Lordaeron splits from the Empire of Arathor and begins the end of the empire. (85 U.A.R.) *Birth of Aderic I in the region of modern Pyrewood (30 U.A.R.) *Cobal-Stanton Blood Feud ends. (~20 U.A.R.) **Bannhurst is founded upon the Blood Fields where discovery of a vast supply of gold brings in heavy immigration to The Headlands. **Many of the native pagans are continuously pushed out as more settlers arrive, some adapt and join into Gilnean society as houses such as the House of Darkoak. Founding of a Kingdom (0 F.A.) Reign of Aderic I (0 F.A. - 50 F.A.) *Founding of the Kingdom of Gilneas (0 F.A.) *War of Aderic (0 F.A. - 4 F.A.) *Aderic marries (~1 F.A) **Aderic's marriage proves fruitful as he is granted his son and heir, Baelic. (1 F.A.) *The frame work for Gilneas City begins. (4 F.A.) *Aderic's wife gives birth to twins, Krennan and Randolph. (5 F.A.) *Aderic's only daughter, Fiora, is born. (7 F.A.) *The Empire of Arathor collapses. (5 F.A.) *War of Silverpine (~30-32 F.A.) **The twin princes, Krennan and Randolph, are slain during the fighting. *Founding of the Black Knights of Gilneas *Founding of The Blades, later known as the Blades of Greymane. *Plague breaks out in modern Northgate, resulting in the demise of several border settlements (40 F.A.) **Many blame Lordaeron for this, as evidence of poisoned food was found amongst the settlements. No reparations or demands are made from Gilneas in return. *Prince Baelic fathers twins. Sammith and Aderic, named for his father. (42 F.A.) *Aderic passes away in his sleep. He is survived by his daughter and son. The reign of King Baelic I begins. (50 F.A.) Reign of Baelic I (50 F.A. - 81 F.A.) *Baelic I succeeds his father, Aderic I as the second King of Gilneas. *Second War of Thorns occurs five years after Aderic's death. Unlike the first war, it is restricted solely within Gilneas. (55 F.A.) **The Second War of Thorns ends when the House of Greyfield and House of Darkoak rise up and invade Ironwood Keep and kills the Second Wicker King. Ironwood Keep is placed under the control of the House of Darkoak by King Baelic. (60 F.A.) *Gilneas enters into a five year border dispute with Lordaeron following the Second War of Thorns, as many claim that the Gilneans over stretched their boundaries. (65 F.A.) **Many use this to stake ancestral claims on lands lost in Silverpine Forest after the War of Silverpine. **The war is mostly a stand still, as few engagements occur outside of the initial assaults that leave Gilneas with near half of Silverpine. **A deal is settled between Lordaeron and Gilneas, ending the border war. In exchange for free passage through the north Gilnean border into Hillsbrad, Gilneas is granted control of southern Silverpine. (Cut off being by modern Deep Elem Mine). (70 F.A.) *Gilneas City finishes construction as a central capitol for Gilneas. It spans most of the center of Gilneas and the Nambitus River and connects a large portion of Gilneas. (72 F.A.) *Baelic establishes the four Marcher Lords of Nambitus (Modern southern Silverpine.) along the borders of Lordaeron. These lords are given special privileges with military power in order to prevent further Lordaeronian aggression. (80 F.A.) *Baelic passes away at the ripe age of 80, he is survived by his twin sons, Aderic and Sammith. (81 F.A.) **A dispute begins about who was born first breaks out amongst the two brothers. With both their mother and father dead, the two siblings feud over who is to be crowned King of Gilneas, beginning the Twin's War. **In order to distinguish himself from his brother, Aderic dyes his hair grey and forms the House of Greymane. His brother, Sammith, forms the House of Silverlaine. Twins War (81 F.A. - 87 F.A.) *Following Baelic's death, both of his sons claim the crown as King of Gilneas. Sammith is able to obtain the actual crown it's self, while Aderic continues to push for his birth right. (81 F.A.) **Sammith gathers the support of the Nambitus lords as he was tutored by one of the now Marcher Lords in his youth. **Aderic gathers the support of the Headlands and southern Gilneas. Central Gilneas does not declare for either side. *Both sides clash along the northern half of the Nambitus River. The capitol sides with Aderic, turning the war severely as Nambitus begins to lose. (83 F.A.) *Southern Nambitus, being the Northern Headlands and the Nambitus Woods, surrenders. Under Aderic, Greymane's men continue to march north. (85 F.A.) *Central Nambitus surrenders once Sammith is captured. Northern Nambitus attempts to rescue him but a decree from their leader forces them to surrender as well. (87 F.A.) **Sammith is brought to Gilneas City where he apologizes for the war and declares his brother the true heir to the crown of Baelic, handing over the physical crown as well. Many expect him to be executed, though Aderic shows an act of mercy and completely pardons his brother. He is sent away to Nambitus as a vassal of the House of Cromwell. *Aderic is crowned as Aderic II, thus beginning his reign at the age of forty five. (87 F.A.) Dynasty of Greymane (87 F.A.) Reign of Aderic II (87 F.A. - 137 F.A.) *Under Aderic II, the dynasty of the House of Greymane begins. *Aderic II takes a wife, who is notably younger than him, and his son and heir, Gerald, is born. (89 F.A.) *The black dragon, Larelion, makes roost within Gilneas. A fanatical wyrm cult is founded that worships the dragon, though its existence is kept hidden. (92 F.A.) *The Black dragon Larelion makes his roost within the southern mountains of Gilneas, just before modern day Stormglen Village. His wyrmcult takes a large presence within the south, every now and then villagers disappear as sacrifices. (95 F.A.) *Hapless adventurers occasionally wander into the Wyrm's lair. None succeed at slaying the dragon. *King Aderic II fathers another son, Teran. (99 F.A.) *King Aderic's final child, Gwen, is born. Complications at birth kill her mother, aged thirty one, and leaves her left arm unusable. She is widely regarded as a beautiful yet somber woman later in her life. (105 F.A.) *Larelion takes wing for the first time in twenty years. Several southern Gilneas towns are destroyed in his wake. (115 F.A.) *Led by Teran Greymane, a large group of Gilnean adventurers venture into Larelion's domain to kill him. (120 F.A.) **Teran successfully wounds and cripples the dragon by practically destroying Larelion's left wing but is betrayed from within after the Wyrm cult infiltrates his band of dragonslayers. Larelion kills Teran and most of his followers, disbanding their group. (121 F.A.) **Gerald Greymane readies a second band to avenge but is talked down by his father and sister. *A year later, Gerald fathers his first son and names him Teran in honor of his brother. (122 F.A.) *Larelion, unable to fly after Teran's attack, begins to roam the country side on foot, terrorizing towns then returning to his lair. (127 F.A.) *Unable to be talked down, Gerald leaves with another band to kill Larelion and end the torment of southern Gilneas. (130 F.A.) **Gerald is able to weed out most of the wyrm cult, killing a vast majority of them by burning them at the stake. He is famously quoted as saying that "They cursed the flames they once worshiped at their death.". **Gerald leads a band of men into Larelion's lair. None of them return including Gerald. Larelion is presumed deceased in the aftermath, either by wounds or by the men, as his attacks finally halt. (136 F.A.) **Heartbroken at the loss of his two sons, Aderic II falls deathly ill and does not survive. *Aderic II dies at the age of 95, living longer than any of his predecessors and outliving both of his sons. He is survived by his daughter Gwen and his grandson Teran. Reign of Teran I (137 F.A. - 166 F.A.) *Following the death of his grandfather and father, Terran I begins his reign as the youngest King of Gilneas of the time. (137 F.A.) **Deemed as still too young to rule properly, his aunt, Gwen, becomes Queen-regent of Gilneas. *Gwen imposes heavy taxes on the people of Gilneas to rebuild from the aftermath of Larelion. Many of those unaffected by the dragon are outraged. (138 F.A.) *A small rebellion occurs in a town named Bortshire in eastern Gilneas due to the taxes. Gwen has every villager put to the sword as an example. (139 F.A.) *Aged eighteen, Teran becomes king of Gilneas. However, many whisper that Gwen, having had a taste of power, puppets the trusting young sovereign. (140 F.A.) *Teran lowers taxes following many complaints from those outside of the southern reaches of Gilneas. After several years of funding, the rebuilding slows but continues as expected otherwise in the region. (141 F.A.) *Southern Gilneas is completely restored from the wake of Larelion. (153 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane mothers her only child, Sebastian. His father is unknown, though many whisper she seduced her nephew to keep power in the court and Sebastian is the result of incest. Others imply that Gwen was a harlot and was sleeping with the other noblemen to ensure they would not go against the edicts of the King. These rumors are kept silent and secret as many do not wish to incur the wroth of the king. (153 F.A.) *Larelion returns, tearing through the rebuilt southern Gilneas. The wyrm's right eye is heavily gouged and damaged upon his return and many claim the wyrm's scales are missing in patches and scars line the dragon's body. (165 F.A.) *Teran brings a large group of ornately armored knights with him into southern Gilneas. He is slain fighting Larelion, though the wyrm is finally felled within his lair and his skull brought home to Gilneas City. (166 F.A.) *Teran is post-humorously named "Teran Dragonsbane" and is laid to rest in Aderic's Repose. It is said that the bones of the lost Greymane kings were also laid to rest, having been found within Larelion's lair and distinguished by their armor. Teran is buried in a suit of armor made of Larelion's scales. (166 F.A.) *Without any heirs, Teran's aunt, Gwen, becomes the first Queen of Gilneas. Reign of Gwen I (166 F.A. - 170 F.A.) *Gwen Greymane is crowned queen at the death of her nephew, Teran. She is aged 61 at the time. (166 F.A.) *Gwen raises the taxes to repair the damage done to southern Gilneas once more, though they are moderate in comparison to her previous edicts. (167 F.A.) *Gwen's reign, speculated on by many of the time, is largely uneventful as she passes away a mere four years following her appointment of sickness. No lasting impressions were made on the kingdom. (170 F.A.) Reign of Sebastian I (170 F.A. - ???) *The reign of Sebastian I begins, aged 17. Despite being considered a minor, no regent is appointed as Sebastian is seen as remarkably mature for his age. (170 F.A.) Inner Conflicts *Separation of the Duchy of the Headlands; Founding of the Kingdom of the Headlands (300 F.A.) **Reign of Beauforth Cobalstant II (300 F.A. - 310 F.A.) **Fall of the Kingdom of the Headlands; Creation of the modern Headlands (310 F.A.) *War in the Headlands begins. (600 F.A.) **War is ended prematurely by the intervention of the House of Greymane. (604 F.A.) *Marsh's Rebellion begins, causing most of the House of Cobalstant to die out. (943 F.A.) **The House of Greyfield suffers significant losses. **The Rebellion is ended by Hendrick Cobalstant after defeating Jackson Marsh in single combat. (946 F.A.) Modernization Period (950 F.A. - 1114 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane is born. (1033 F.A.) *Poor Health takes Archibald's father, beginning the reign of King Archibald on his twenty first year. (1054 F.A.) Reign of Archibald Greymane (1054 F.A. - 1093 F.A.) *Heavy industrialization period (~1054 F.A.) **Renovations in Gilneas City **Construction of the Light's Dawn Cathedral *Murders of Constables Harrison Gillies and Jonathan Higgins by Arthur Reeds; The previously nearly unarmed Gilneas City Police Force is supplied with a large amount of firearms and longswords. (1055 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane's wife continues to have issues in childbirth, resulting in several stillborn. **Genn Greymane is born to Archibald as heir. Archibald is fourty at the time of Genn's birth, notably late for his heir's birth. (1073 F.A.) **Future queen Mia Greymane is born. (1086 F.A.) *Archibald Greymane passes away at the age of sixty in his sleep, beginning the reign of King Genn Greymane at the age of twenty. (1093 F.A.) Reign of Genn Greymane (1093 F.A. - Present) *Genn Greymane remains a bachelor for the first years of his reign, despite advisory to wed. During this time, Genn is known to be a womanizer though is not known to father any bastards. *Genn Greymane meets his future wife Mia at the Royal Aderic Banquet. The two begin courting officially two weeks later, despite the thirteen year age difference. Genn is thirty six at the time of meeting Mia, who is twenty three. (1109 F.A.) *Genn and Mia Greymane wed in Light's Dawn Cathedral. Despite their best efforts, Mia is unable to get pregnant during the initial years of their marriage. (1110 F.A.) *Liam Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. He is named heir apparent. Genn is noticably aged by this time, being fourty six, his wife thirty three. (1119 F.A.) *Tess Greymane is born to Genn and Mia. Genn is fifty three by this time, his wife is fourty. (1126 F.A.) **Alchemic breakthrough saves Greymane's daughter thanks to Krennan Aranas. The First War (1114 F.A. - 1119 F.A.) *Opening of the Dark Portal (1114 F.A.) *Refugees from the Kingdom of Azeroth arrive in the Northern Kingdoms following it's destruction. Though initially apprehensive, Genn Greymane allows them to enter Gilneas' borders. The Second War (1120 F.A. - 1122 F.A.) *Founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron (1120 F.A.) *Siege of Capital City (1121 F.A.) *The House of Cobalstant dies out. (1121 F.A.) *Siege of Alterac (1121 F.A.) *The House of Grayblade is made Marcher Lord of the Bite. (1122 F.A.) Aftermath of the Second War (1122 F.A.) *Signing of the Alliance Internment Act (1122 F.A.) *Alterac Crisis (1122 F.A.) Isolated from the World (1122 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Beginning of the construction of the Greymane Wall. During this time, borders are closed and a staunch patrol prevents many from leaving past Nambitus. Though unfinished, the invisible wall established serves the function of the later physical wall. (~1122 F.A) *First Westside Slasher murders (1128 F.A. - 1134 F.A.) *The Gilnean Declaration of Free Ecclesiastical Investiture is made by King Greymane. (~1124 F.A.) *The Seventh Skull Legion attacks and destroys Bannhurst. (~1124 F.A.) **The House of Grayblade is believed to be wiped out. **The House of Darkoak is elevated into Marcher Lord. *Seryl I named Archbishop of Gilneas (~1125 F.A.) The Third War and the Rise of the Lich King (1134 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) *Orcish Exodus to Kalimdor (1134 F.A.) *Greymane Wall completed *Gilneas Brigade sent to join Lady Jaina Proudmoore (~1135 F.A.) *Archimonde is defeated, third war ends. (1135 F.A.) **Prince Arthas returns to Lordaeron after Archimonde's defeat, beginning the rise of the Lich King. *Scourge assaults on the Wall (1135 F.A. - 1136 F.A.) **Archmage Arugal summons the Worgen to defend the wall. Northgate Rebellion (1140 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Northgate Rebellion begins. (1140 F.A.) : ◾War in Outland (1140 F.A. - 1141 F.A.) : ◾War against the Lich King (1141 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Second Westside Slasher murders (1136 F.A. - 1142 F.A.) *Despite urgings not to, Seryl I begins to journey across Gilneas spreading words of peace during the rebellion. Neither side dares attack or deter the Archbishop. (1141 F.A.) *Rebels march on Gilneas City. (1141 F.A.) *Darius Crowley and his lead lieutenants are captured. (1141 F.A.) **A month later the rebellion officially comes to an end. (Onset of 1142 F.A.) *Starlight Slasher murders begin. Many suspect former Northgate Rebels as the targets are typically known Greymane Loyalists. (1142 F.A.) The Great Cataclysm (1142 F.A. - 1144 F.A.) *The Second Sundering (1142 F.A.) *Destruction of the Greymane Wall *Invasion of Gilneas (1142 F.A. - 1143 F.A.) **Destruction of the Black Knights of Gilneas **Death of Crown Prince Liam Greymane during the Battle for Gilneas City, making Tess Greymane heir apparent. **Archbishop Seryl is found dead in the Cathedral after the Worgen attack. **Duskhaven is completely destroyed. **Blades of Greymane reduced to one member. *Gilneas rejoins the Alliance (1142 F.A.) *Founding of Surwich (1142 F.A.) *Siege of Wyrmrest Temple (December, 1143 F.A.) **'Deathwing's Fall (1144 F.A.) War against the Horde (1142 F.A. - 1145 F.A.) *Resettlement of the Headlands begins (~1143 F.A.) *Bombing of Theramore (1144 F.A.) *Battle of the Bite (1144 F.A.) *Alliance-Horde War on Draenor (June - August, 1144 F.A.) **Quest for Turalyon (June, 1144 F.A.) **Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas (July, 1144 F.A.) **Rescue of Turalyon (August, 1144 F.A.) *Siege of Orgrimmar (September 10th - October 22nd, 1145 F.A.) **'Hellscream's Defeat' (1145 F.A.) Fragile Peace (1145 F.A. - Present) *Dragonmaw Subjugation (January, 1145 F.A.) *Duchy of the Headlands is restored under Berenal Grayblade. (1145 F.A.) *Oliver Gregor seizes control of the Range and causes a civil war in the Headlands. (March, 1145 F.A.) **The Range Rebellion is ceased with the recapture of Gregor's Crossing by Blades forces. Oliver is nowhere to be found upon recapture of the city. (April, 1145 F.A.) *The Rose Accord's foundations are established during a meeting with Duke Berenal Grayblade, Viscount Nicholas Graveshire and Dame Rinnaelle Belcarthe in Wolfstone Castle. *The Rose Accord meets in Marrow Keep to discuss its purpose. (April 27th, 1145 F.A.) *Operation: Bleeding the Mountain (June 2nd - June 6th, 1145 F.A.) Category:Calendars Category:Documents Category:Timelines